


mistle-toast to the holidays

by asphodelflame



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Getting Together, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, but its very vague - Freeform, if the academic complaints sound specific, its because im projecting, minho is a bookie, minho knows all, minho ships all, please pretend it’s still the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelflame/pseuds/asphodelflame
Summary: [tol]omg hyung just admit that youre in love with him already[smol]excUSE me???i will be doing no such thingbc im nOT[tol]Sir You’re Full Of Shit; or in which Changbin isdefinitelynot in love with Chan, Hyunjin needs to shut up and mind his own yearning, Chan writes a snazzy secret song that causes some drama, and 2min make bets off of their friends suffering
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	mistle-toast to the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> a vERy late gift for [@jibootyjimin](https://twitter.com/jibootyjimin) but they asked for a chanbin fic with platonic changjin so!! i hope i delivered!!
> 
> title from a google search for puns about christmas lmao

**[tol]**

_omg hyung just admit that youre in love with him already_

**[smol]**

_excUSE me???_

_i will be doing no such thing_

_bc im nOT_

**[tol]**

_Sir You’re Full Of Shit_

**[smol]**

_ajdhjahfjshdjshutuP_

_i hate u ._

**[tol]**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_> : ((((_

_sLANDER_

_B E T R A Y A L_

_RIGHT ON BANGCHANMAS EVE_

_MY BEST FRIEND WOUNDS ME FOR SPEAKING THE TRUTH_

Changbin snorted as he dropped his phone back onto the couch to unpause the drama he was watching.

He loved Hyunjin, he really did, even when he was being a meddling mess. But he was not in love with Chan hyung.

He _wasn't._

(He was.)

Hyunjin was the one that was full of shit and shouldn't have even been texting him in first place. He had left Changbin alone for the day to go to the library and, on fucking _Christmas Eve_ like an _idiot,_ attempt to start, in his words, "a stupid high concept academia final paper" that he was "too dumb for", was worth half his final grade for his major class, _and_ due the Friday right after New Year’s (because their Christmas break was a funny joke their university was making). He should be reading the same sentence over and over again and having a breakdown with a blank document staring at him, not bothering Changbin about his nonexistent lovelife.

So what if he may or may not have had a crush on him since they met in that music elective in middle school? So what if he maybe hasn't gotten over that childhood crush like he thought he would? _So what_ if the only time he ever disliked Minho was in high school when Chan had a horrible crush on him and wouldn't stop talking about it and it made Changbin stupidly petty because he was the one that had introduced them in the first place? And so what if he still felt his chest expanding minutely every time Chan laughed and smiled at him? That's….how Chan makes everyone feel. Right? Like a bright summer day when the wind blew cool enough that the patches of sunlight that hit you felt like a warm blanket rather than abrasive heat? _Right?_ Right. (Wrong, the pesky voice in his head said, you're just gay. But the voice is dumb and he's made a habit of ignoring it.)

They were all meeting up later and Chan would be there, most definitely looking like some stupid model that somehow made ugly holiday sweaters _work_ on him and Changbin did _not_ need to be overthinking years of repressed feelings, thank you very much. Not now, preferably not ever, no matter _what_ his friends said.

He groaned when his phone went off two more times in quick succession.

**[tol]**

_hyung the jeekies heLP_

_[image attached]_

Attached was a picture of an unaware Jisung with his cheeks full and a half-eaten cheesecake in front of him, in what looked like the cafe _across_ the library.

And that brings Changbin to the other reason Hyunjin was full of shit and needed to mind his own business: He really had no room to roast Changbin’s yearning when he wasn’t any better, constantly going on about Jisung this Jisung that. It’s even worse when paired with Jisung’s own extensively detailed pining when they were supposed to meet for music about how Hyunjin’s hair was ridiculously soft for someone who regularly bleached it or how his hands are “ _so big Changbin hyung, he could_ — _”_

The combination made Changbin wish he was Jared, 19, except without the ability to understand spoken language too.

**[smol]**

_k ._

_rip your queer ass ig_

Changbin silenced his phone and ignored the onslaught of what were probably very dramatic protests and renewed cries of betrayal. The only reason he hasn’t snapped and locked them in a room (besides the general “boundaries”) was because there was a running bet in their friend group about when they would get together and Changbin had put money on it happening during their annual holiday party with Hyunjin finally cracking under alcohol and emotion (as he is wont to do).

Ever since their little group of misfits and menaces all met in high school, they developed the tendency to make bets about stupid things like what time their always late science teacher would arrive. This eventually started ranging from still-petty ones about how long it would take Jeongin to realize he left his phone at Chan’s flat for who has to clean up after game night, to the slightly higher stakes of Hyunjin having to get a helix piercing in his first year in university for getting the number of DAY6 songs in Seungmin’s playlist wrong when they were wasted on Felix’s birthday. (The amount of panicked voice messages Changbin received from Jisung when Hyunjin sent the picture of him with the piercing to the group chat was….horrible.)

Over the years, Minho had taken it upon himself to develop a terrifying and impressive system of organization that made him their Official Bookie™ and transformed their mostly-monthly game nights into progress reports too to hand out the winnings and forfeits. In December they got a second update during their holiday party (which was really an excuse for getting drunk, gorging on Felix, Minho, and Hyunjin’s cooking, gift-giving, and loud off-key singing to Michael Bublé and Mariah Carey) and that’s what was happening later.

This year’s party was going to be at Minho, Seungmin, and Chan’s apartment and what that _really_ meant was Soonie, Doongie, and Dori would be present and everyone had to wear cat-appropriate clothing if they didn't want to still be brushing cat fur off their clothes after two months.

It also meant that Minho and Seungmin would make everyone deal with their usual "flirting" methods dialed up to twelve because they were “in the comfort of their own home” and would ignore everyone else’s anguished cries of singlehood.

As soon as Seungmin moved in with them when he started his second year, Chan got _way_ clingier with Changbin every time he visited. And as much Hyunjin (who moved in with him as soon as he started college) _insisted_ it was because his feelings were returned, he was positive it was just the result of prolonged exposure to the resident couple’s gratuitous displays of affection and aggression (because thinking anything else was _not_ good for his heart).

Several episodes and a surprising amount of emotions later (Changbin does not cry over dramas like Hyunjin but holy shit he got _really_ close), he was once again interrupted by Hyunjin. Except now it's from him slamming open the door to their apartment.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Changbin sighed, closed his laptop, and stretched. He’s never going to finish this show at this rate. “Wrong house, piss off.”

A deeply offended and pouting Hyunjin appeared in his line of sight with his arms akimbo, papers sticking out of his laptop bag, and a bunch of groceries hanging precariously from his other shoulder. “You didn’t answer my messages.”

“I didn’t want to read another chopped up essay about Jisung being the cutest being to exist.”

“ _But he is!_ ” Hyunjin rebutted, bags shaking dangerously from all his flailing. “Anyway, I also messaged you because I left my keys and couldn’t get in the building. But Sungie ended up helping me pick the lock so it all worked out in the end.”

Changbin frowned, "Should….I be concerned?”

“Nah,” Hyunjin called as he moved to the kitchen, “Nobody saw us so I think it’s fine.”

Not what he was actually worried about but also good to know.

Since Hyunjin didn’t seem inclined to expand on that lockpicking adventure-slash-date of his, Changbin moved to keep Hyunjin company as he unpacked and organized everything he bought, and started prepping what they (he) would be bringing to the party. Changbin stopped offering to help with this ritual barely a month into living together after Hyunjin would get upset with Changbin “messing up his system” and would redo everything. And since Changbin has also been banned from cooking ever since The Ramen Incident™ in high school, they compromised with him doing the dishes and carrying the groceries up their five flights of stairs. Scrolling through his messages, he now concedes that he probably shouldn’t have ignored his phone for that long since it did make him miss out on his Roommate Responsibilities and also clog up his notifications.

There was, as expected, long winded poetry about Jisung and complaints about betrayal, but they very quickly devolved into exclamation points and keyboard smashes about Hyunjin leaving his keys in his backpack and asking to meet at the front gate. Clearly, it was too late for that. But then why the fuck did he have over a dozen other unreads— oh. Chan. Wait. _Chan?_

**[sleep deprived dumbass]**

_hey_

_heyyyy_

_binnieeeeeeeee_

_can u come over earlier_

_liek_

_an hour or so before wat 2min said_

_i need Help_

_or_

_does hyunjin need u and your muscles for smth_

_?_

_¿?_

_binnie?_

_pspspspspsppsps_

_wait does that work on dwaekki too or just minho and felix_

_anyway_

_wer art thou_

_asdkjfhaslkdf_

_biN_

_ayt m8 sure_

_imma just,,,,,assume u'll be here unless stated otherwise ok_

_ily bye see u laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Oh

Oh no

“HYUNJIN!”

“What-” Hyunjin yelped, nearly flipping over the chopping board in front of him. And that’s when Changbin jolted back to the present and remembered that they were across each other in the kitchen and in the time he had gone through all his messages, Hyunjin had changed into a shirt that Changbin was fairly sure was his shirt that disappeared after doing laundry a few weeks ago.

“Chan hyung texted.”

Hyunjin stilled, “That's a pleasant surprise. What did he say?”

“He asked if I could go over early to help him with something.”

“And he didn’t say what with?” Hyunjin questioned, fist clenched around a knife.

Changbin shrugged, trying desperately to pretend that his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest. Chan barely messaged recently and they hadn’t hung out in so long, Chan always saying he was too busy to meet up. If Changbin went over, it would be the first time they’ve been alone together in weeks and he simply was _not_ strong enough to handle it.

It didn’t help that Hyunjin also had a protective streak a mile long and hadn’t been enjoying the "subtle" sulking every time Chan blew them off. He always found it funny that Hyunjin was both the pesky devil on his shoulder telling him to make a move while simultaneously ready to throw hands with Chan at all times if Changbin was even mildy hurt.

“Probably a song or something? Not really sure what else I could help him with anyway since he hasn’t said shit,” He commented offhandedly, slightly bitter about the lack of contact.

Hyunjin frowned and flicked him with water.

“What the—”

“No brooding near Christmas dinner,” Hyunjin tutted, “You’ll spoil it with the bad vibes.”

“Rude ass,” Changbin muttered as he got up.

Hyunjin had the nerve to shoo him out, “I already know you're stupid and happy and you'll go no matter what I say. So go get ready so you can leave me alone to actually cook, because I'm _not_ letting you poison anyone on Christmas.”

The disrespect he dealt with daily in this household — unbelievable.

(He did leave him to go get ready.)

When Changbin emerged from his room a solid hour later all spiffy and cleaned up, it was to Hyunjin aggressively sniffling in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ, are you _okay?_ ”

Hyunjin raised a placating hand even as he leaned heavily against the wall and coughed. “I’m fine,” he wheezed, “Just added too much chili in the oil.”

He winced at that, “Rip Chan, I guess.”

Hyunjin snorted then tried to hide his flinch at the spice still hanging around him and straightened up back to his place by the counter. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Are you all set for your date?"

Changbin glared at him because _it's not a date_.

"It's not a date."

"It's totally a date," Hyunjin scoffed. "You're gonna be alone together for an extended period of time."

"We've done that before!"

"Not after almost a month of radio silence!"

Alright, he had a point.

"Doesn't matter," he insisted, "It's not a date. If anything it'll be a writing session."

"On Christmas Eve?" Hyunjin asked skeptically.

Changbin rolled his eyes as he tugged on his shoes. "It’s Bang Chan. You act as if a holiday has stopped him from working before."

Hyunjin sighed, "Touché."

He double checked that he had all his stuff already, including the paper bag full of gifts for tonight and his own laptop in case Chan wanted help. He was pretty much set to leave—

"Hyung," Hyunjin called as he rolled out the dough for the dumpling wrappers, “If you get a stroke of holiday bravery and plan on confessing to Channie hyung, could you maybe try to wait to do it tonight at the actual party and not any time before or after it?”

Changbin paused as he put on his coat, “That’s awfully specific.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why?”

Hyunjin grinned at him. He had flour on his nose and faint red stains from the chili on his apron — it would have been almost cute if Changbin didn’t recognize the glint in his eyes that had gotten them into so much trouble growing up. “No reason,” he sang out.

That was not reassuring.

Changbin studied his best friend of way too many years and did not at all like the foreboding feeling crawling in his gut. “You didn’t—” he started, already resigned because he just _knew_ that Hyunjin, in fact, did.

The answering smirk was all the confirmation he needed.

“ _Yah_!” He reached over the counter to smack him but was a bit too out of reach. “You brat!”

“But hyung, listen!” Hyunjin shouted with his hands raised in surrender and still gripping in the rolling pin, though the image of apologetically defensive and mildly threatening dongsaeng was ruined by his shit-eating grin. “I just think that if you really cared about me, you would schedule your confession in a way that will earn me — and you by extension — some extra money.”

It was one thing to suspect that there were also bets involving him and Chan, it was another to have them confirmed, and it was a completely different and more aggravating story when _goddammit Hyunjin had a point about money_. Changbin knew for a fact that the hyunsung pool had accumulated a pretty hefty amount over the years of steady minor side bets, modifications, and additions. If Hyunijn’s insistent shipping was any indication of how the rest of their friends felt, then there probably was a not insignificant amount of money in this.

But still— “I’m not risking life, limb, and dignity for a few bills,” he deadpanned.

Hyunjin pouted, “Hyungie,” he said, drawing out the word. “I just think you should make a move before the year ends, and you can't do it when we’re going back home for New Year’s.”

“And I just think you should stop meddling, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin sighed and studied him for a moment. “You know he _does_ care for you a lot though, right?” Hyunjin said seriously, peering down at him with that trademarked mix of concern and care. He paused before continuing, “Even if I didn’t think he returned your feelings, telling him would be good for you. You’ve spent literal fucking years in silence, hyung, you deserve to be able to say it even once. And if Channie hyung treats you any less for having feelings then that’s a _him_ problem, and you deserve better anyway.”

Hyunjin got like this sometimes. He had always been near constant teasing and meme-ing and screaming dramatics, even when they were kids, but there were times when he would turn quiet and serious and soft and there is no one else that Changbin trusts quite as much to know him in all the messy, silent ways that count.

And while Changbin loved and appreciated this side of him greatly, he simply Did Not Want To Deal right now.

“Funny, I could’ve sworn you’ve been at it for almost as long with Jisung.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Hyunjin pointed the rolling pin at him threateningly, the faint frown on his face telling Changbin that he did not approve of the blatant attempt at changing the topic. “This isn’t about me.”

Changbin walked away with a snort before Hyunjin could continue. “Sure, babe!” He shouted as he shut the door, ignoring the now muffled cursing.

****

When Changbin arrived at their apartment he had to wait almost five minutes to be let in by a harried Seungmin who just glared and grunted at him in response to his question about Chan’s whereabouts, Doongie and Dori peeking at him from behind his legs with the same amount of disdain. He could faintly hear Minho yelling out something from the kitchen, leaving his boyfriend to sigh tiredly and look up at the ceiling like a silent plea for….what exactly Changbin wasn’t sure (Patience? Strength? Mercy? Who knew). Passing through their living room was an explosion of tinsel and gift wrap and he quickly put his presents under the tree and escaped the oncoming domesticity.

The door was unlocked when he approached Chan’s room and he could feel the kick of the bass through the wall when he cracked it open.

Chan sat at his desk, hunched over his laptop as usual. But what was not usual was that his headphones were nowhere to be found and the speakers appeared to be the only source of music. Without the door between them, Changbin could recognize the bass line as a more subdued version of one they made in their last writing session together, now interwoven with piano and swooping vocals.

And it was those vocals that made him pause.

Because those were Chan's soaring high notes and rumbly verses and words of yearning for the comfort and warmth of another person.

It felt like he was intruding, hearing words he wasn't meant to. Chan had yet to notice him, still typing away to his own voice singing about someone's smile and eyes and the heat of their touch and how he’d always find his way back to their side to be with them.

And that was fine.

That was totally fine when paired with the knowledge that Chan wasn’t one to normally write like that. That this was a song that couldn’t be anything other than a love song, and Chan — who always put so much of himself in his music — worked on it _alone_ and hadn't even alluded to working on something new in their group chat with Jisung. It certainly didn’t help that they have made music together for years and never has Changbin heard him sound so intimate and, dare he say, _in love_.

So Changbin stood in the doorway, trapped and kinda wanting to disappear. But before he could make his legs work, Chan looked up. And Changbin could pinpoint the moment he noticed him because his eyes went comically wide and his hand flew out to stop the song. They were left awkwardly staring for a second before Changbin gave a little wave in an attempt to break through the sudden tension.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Binnie, hi.” Chan swallowed, “When did you get here?”

“Uh, a few minutes ago, I guess.” He awkwardly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Minho is on a rampage out there.” He pointed out to the hallway behind him and halfheartedly joked, “Seungmin let me in and looked like he was on the brink of murder.”

The lines of Chan’s shoulders were hard as he forced a lighthearted tone. “Isn’t that how they always are together?”

There was a beat where Changbin chuckled in agreement and tried to think of what to say that wasn’t _hey who’d you write that about_.

He settled on: “I heard a bit of that song, hyung, it’s really good. Is that what we’re working on?” He didn’t miss how Chan flinched at his words, but he pretended that he did

“That?” Chan laughed sharply, angling the screen away from him which _definitely_ wasn’t suspicious at all. “Oh no, I don’t really let people hear this. It’s just something I’ve been messing around with in my off-time.”

“It sounds beautiful, though.” An incredibly lacking description but all his dumb brain could think of at the moment because it was also whirring with all the possible reasons for how Chan was acting, each more upsetting than the last.

Chan regarded him from his chair, “I was thinking of giving it to someone, actually. But I’m not sure if they’d like it.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

That was _fine_.

“Come on, hyung,” Changbin snorted. He really hoped he was pulling off the nonchalance well. “If they have any taste at all, they’ll love it.”

Normally, Chan would respond with more prodding about what aspects Changbin enjoyed the most, which parts sounded off, what would he have done differently if it was his track. But, clearly, today was refusing to be a Normal Day With Chan since he smiled and sagged against his chair, relaxed for the first time since Changbin entered. Which was nice; that was great. Changbin never wanted any of his friends to feel uncomfortable around him. Chan calming down from his words was great. Even if he felt something inside him ache a bit at how their first full conversation in weeks was about a mysterious love interest and secret song confession.

Chan closed his laptop and slipped the silver flash drive that Changbin would always see with him in his pocket before swivelling his chair to face him with his chin in his hands.

“Now for what I actually wanted your help with.”

Changbin was confused. “We’re not working on a song?”

“Nope,” Chan exclaimed, popping the ‘p’. “You have to help me set up mistletoe! Minho is determined to get Jisung and Hyunjin together already and he appointed me official mistletoe decorator.”

“He does realize there’ll likely be other people caught in it and he’d probably get upset if Seungmin had to kiss someone else, right?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t care _that_ much if he wants to put it up anyway.” Chan shrugged, “Besides, I mean, it _is_ just a mistletoe kiss.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow in question, “And that makes it different?”

“Of course! You _know_ ,” he gestures wildly, red creeping up his neck. “A mistletoe kiss—it’s basically a peck. I’ve had to do it before and it’s no big deal. You only really _kiss_ someone if you’re into them.”

Ah, yes. Changbin remembered the party where Chan “mistletoe kissed” someone.

Well, he didn’t _remember_ the party per se, because he got wasted that night. But he remembered Hyunjin complaining the next day about having to babysit him because he was a “dramatic pining bitch that couldn’t handle seeing Chan hyung kiss a random sorority girl”.

“And that’s what he expects Hyunjin and Jisung to do,” Changbin continued skeptically, pushing aside _that_ hazy memory. “But those two barely stop arguing and flirting when they’re here. It’s more likely that literally everyone _else_ will end up using it.”

Chan threw his head back in laughter and Changbin couldn’t help but trace the lines of his jaw and see how his eyes crinkled in the corners.

“Well, _I_ know that but unless you’re gonna tell Minnie that his plan is shit, that’s what we’re doing,” he declared with finality. He stood up and offered Changbin a hand.

Changbin took it.

****

It turns out Seungmin had bought mistletoe solely because they were on sale and he initially wanted to use it to annoy Minho. (“Also because they’re horny and I'm pretty sure they have plans with it after the holidays. And I know _way_ too much about their sex life, _holy shit_ please save me.” Chan added with wide eyes as Changbin cackled at his horror.) It was difficult looking for a good place to hang it where it wouldn’t get spotted right away.

They considered the kitchen doorway since it was mostly hidden from view and would have a decent flux of movement because of food, but the clattering of pots and the faint yelling kept them far away from the main spaces. Instead, they ended up pacing through the hallway, debating on which convenient window alcove or door frame would best fit. After much laughter, pointing, and dragging Chan’s desk chair out because they were both too short to reach the top, they hung it by the dip in the hallway outside the bathroom. (“Even they’ll have to piss eventually.”) The apartment was so weirdly shaped that the door to the hallway closet protruded a bit like a column and even hid the bathroom if you looked at it from the main area. They figured the bathroom was a pretty safe bet for interaction since Jisung and Hyunjin were a couple of lightweights, and the position still made it private enough that no one would get _too_ shy at maybe making a move.

Changbin could hear Hyunjin's voice in his head like a gayer, more annoying Jiminy Cricket telling him that this was his chance to take advantage of knowing where the mistletoe was. He instantly dismissed it because it was dumb and cliché and he _really_ needed to find chiller friends.

“Looks good?” Chan asked from his perch on the chair.

Changbin raised his head and tried to focus on checking if the mistletoe was centered and _not_ on the way Chan’s hoodie rode up as he stretched to reach it. “You look great- I mean, you’re fine. _It’s_ fine. The mistletoe is _in the center_. Yes.”

Jesus _Christ_ , Chan shows a strip of skin and he becomes a stuttering Victorian gentleman losing it at the sight of an ankle.

It's worse when considering that this was _hardly_ the first time it happened. It's an unfortunately common experience when Chan has the torturous penchant of leaving one too many buttons loose on his shirt and wearing crop tops because _"they let him move better"._ (Changbin will never admit it, but Hyunjin suffers just as much from his panicked gay texts. It's one of the reasons Hyunjin insisted that spamming odes about Jisung's smile was simply him “maintaining the balance”.)

Chan snorted a laugh above him. “Cool. Now help me down.”

When they were done, Seungmin dragged them both into the living room after inspecting where they put the mistletoe with a sharp grin that sent shivers down Changbin’s spine. They were then demoted to clean up duty as Seungmin and Minho plated the food and bickered.

Soon, it becomes very clear exactly why Chan knows more details than he's comfortable with about their sex life _._ Even when he came over often, Changbin had never been front row to the spectacle that was domestic 2min's relationship since his visits were usually spent holed up in Chan's dank music cave (i.e. his room) staring at computer screens until his eyes hurt. Seeing it firsthand was both amusing and _incredibly_ disconcerting.

He caught Chan’s eye from across the living room where he was setting up a trash bag, desperately trying to ignore the couple standing almost nose-to-nose next to him and exchanging words that turned Minho’s ears scarlet. Changbin almost laughed at his pained expression but instead scrunched up a funny face that successfully made Chan chuckle.

Moments later, Hyunjin was the first to arrive, food in hand. He was accompanied by (surprise, surprise) Jisung, who was carrying their gifts. Hyunjin zipped straight to Minho’s side to help him, but not before side eyeing Changbin suspiciously and making not-at-all-subtle gestures in Chan's direction. Changbin rolled his eyes and took the gifts from Jisung with a fist bump, studiously ignoring Hyunjin breaking his neck trying to catch his attention from the kitchen

Jeongin and Felix eventually show up too. And the complete presence of their friend group escalates the already pre-existing chaos of the 2minchan apartment once Jeongin begins his usual assault on Jisung’s style choices and Hyunjin cackles at Jisung’s overdramatic offense. They only got distracted when Felix almost caused a Level 9 Catastrophe by nearly dropping his brownies as soon as he arrived because he tripped over Soonie when he went to put them on the counter.

Once _that_ disaster had been averted and the initial ruckus settled, Minho whipped out his cooler stocked with various alcohols and let everyone pick their poison. Armed with a bottle of soju, Jisung quickly commandeered Chan’s speakers and began arguing with Hyunjin about his music choices while everyone tuned them out, too used to the borderline flirtatious yelling. Changbin has a distant concern that they’ll wind up with the same aggressive horniness Seungmin and Minho seem to have but he always waves it off with the furtive hope that Hyunjin and Jisung don’t end up treating their bickering like foreplay. He could be wrong, but for the sake of their living room and how often Jisung visits them, he _really_ hopes he’s right.

Sidestepping all the bags they had dropped to the floor, Changbin attempted to sneak some dessert while everyone else was occupied but his hand was immediately swatted away by a stern Seungmin.

“Eat your dinner first, you absolute _child_.”

“The disrespect!” Changbin cried, clutching his hand to his chest like a street urchin that had his fingers crushed beneath carriage wheels. “Is this how you treat your hyungs, you brat?”

“Only when I know that they’ll end up _accidentally_ eating a quarter of all the brownies,” Seungmin said with an innocent smile.

Changbin glared mockingly and reluctantly grabbed a plate of “actual” (still delicious) food and a bottle of beer from the chiller and made his way to the couch since the table was full. There, he found Jisung already having resigned musical control to Hyunjin’s Christmas playlist and pretending that he wasn’t completely enchanted at the sight of a laughing Hyunjin dragging Jeongin up to dance to All I Want For Christmas.

He nudged Jisung with his elbow as he ate and it snapped the other boy out of his daze long enough to look at him with wide eyes and blurt out, “You didn’t see shit.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Changbin replied, eyebrow quirked in amusement at the flush rising in Jisung’s neck.

“But you were thinking it,” the younger insisted, pointing at him with his chicken wing in the faux threatening way that reminded Changbin of Hyunjin right before he left their place. There was something there about paralleling each other’s gestures that niggled at Changbin’s head but he let it pass because he was _nice_ (and because Jisung hadn’t reacted like Hyunjin when he saw Changbin already there save for a curious eyebrow raise).

“I didn’t realize you—”

“—Channie hyung!”

Jisung cut his rebuttal off with a cheer as Chan joined them on the couch, squeezing his way between Changbin and the armrest and making them scooch over to give him room.

“Hey, kids.” And Changbin had to make a conscious effort to breathe at being so close to Chan when he dimpled at them in greeting.

“Hyung,” Jisung starts excitedly, “How’s the song coming along?”

Changbin felt Chan stiffen against him for a second before relaxing again. “What song, Sung? You know I’ve been busy with work.”

His answer makes Jisung tilt his head in confusion and furrow his brows, which made Changbin confused because Jisung never knows what’s happening _ever_ and Chan hadn’t sent them a new sample since he went MIA.

“The song you showed me the other day? With the lyrics you sent, like, a week ago?

If Changbin had looked back at Chan, he would’ve seen frantic wide eyes and a nervous glance in his direction. But he hadn’t. Instead, he was still focused on Jisung and trying to push down the mixture of confusion and hurt already beginning to bubble in his chest in hopes of an explanation.

Jisung must have taken Chan’s silence to mean that he still didn’t know what song he was referring to because he determinedly continues on. “You know the one! It goes like-” Jisung begins mimicking the piano progression and Changbin feels himself freeze because that’s the song he heard from Chan’s room. And it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Really. But there was something about the combination of Chan’s recent disappearance, him apparently telling Jisung about this song that Changbin didn’t even know existed, _and_ his lie about people hearing it that just kinda rubbed him the wrong way.

He took a calming breath and dared to ask, trying not to let his voice crack because he was barely halfway through his beer and no matter how much of a lightweight he was, he shouldn’t be this emotional yet. “I thought you don’t let people hear that song.”

Something passes over Chan's face and this time Changbin caught the pleading look he was sending Jisung who was still obliviously going on about the musical details.

“—your wordplay in this one is so good, hyung. And what you did with the bassline—”

Changbin felt his grip on the bottle tighten and the muscle in his jaw twitch because he wasn’t getting an explanation and Chan clearly wanted him to know jackshit about this song and _alright,_ he admits it, this was not actually fine _._

“—Nice to know that he trusts _one_ of us with this super secret song.” He spits out the words, eyes locked onto the fluffy carpet in front of them already set up with a pile of pillows and blankets for later. His voice came out louder than intended, cutting through Jisung’s glee and making him startle.

Jisung glanced between them warily, finally registering Chan's pained expression and realizing that he maybe shouldn't have brought up the song. _No shit,_ Changbin thinks harshly. Which, granted, is rude when Jisung is technically an innocent here. Not that Changbin can properly articulate what exactly there is to be innocent _of_. Jisung tried to nudge the conversation forwards, but the tension had already spiked and refused to go back down no matter what topic he steered it to.

Jisung had moved to ranting about his final requirements and a vanishing professor that kept ignoring his topic proposal emails when Changbin had enough of Chan’s deafening silence next to him. He shot up from the couch and pretended he couldn't see Jisung’s puppy eyes looking at him mournfully, or the worried glances Hyunjin was giving him from his place on the armchair where he had somehow entangled himself with both Jeongin and Felix. For a brief moment he’s worried they heard him, but chalks it up to Hyunjin’s "Changbin Sense” when he saw the other two still engrossed in their own conversation.

He downed what remained of his drink and left the empty bottle on the table, not even caring that Seungmin would be pissy at him for not using a coaster.

He locked himself in the bathroom, arguably not the worst place to have a crisis (unlike that dank alleyway behind the outermost building on campus that reeked of piss and sex where he had a panic attack before his second year music recital). Standing in front of the mirror, he gripped the edges of the sink so tightly that his knuckles paled, and he felt every inch the angsty, tropey main character in a young adult novel that Hyunjin has read. He didn’t know why he was so affected by Chan approaching Jisung about the song — except that’s a lie because he absolutely did. Because ever since they met in middle school when Chan was this popular edgy upperclassman, so much of their friendship felt like Changbin was clutching at the tassel of a magic carpet that was threads away from unravelling and dropping him on his ass. All the weird avoidant behavior the past few weeks reignited these insecurities that Changbin thought he had grown past.

Turns out he hadn’t.

It would have been one thing, he thinks, if Chan hadn’t been hanging out with any of them, like he thought had been happening. But to learn that Jisung had still been in touch with him the whole time? It kinda hurt.

He was kinda hurt

He doesn’t know how long he stands there in silence, eyes unfocused as he tried to clear his head. All he knows is that eventually his hands stop shaking (though he wasn’t sure when they started to in the first place). Eventually he gathers himself enough to splash cold water on his face and get his shit together because it is Christmas Eve and he will not go _full_ tropey main character and ruin the one time in weeks that they’ve all been able to get together.

Someone knocks on the door and he is reminded that he is, in fact, at a gathering and he doesn't know how long he's stood there. His friends have probably consumed at least half of Minho's stash already like the mild alcoholics they all were and he was hogging the bathroom by having a little cry. Very rude of him. He rights himself and runs his hand through his hair. This is fine. It's fine. He can talk to Chan about how this made him feel tomorrow or later in private because goddammit he is an _adult_ and he understands the importance of communication in any kind of relationship.

But when he went to open the door, he was not prepared to be affronted by Chan, hand still raised mid-knock.

“Changbin,” he breathed in relief.

Changbin’s teeth grind together before he can stop it and he has to consciously unlock his shoulders from where they raised defensively. “Hyung,” he manages.

“I—I just” Chan stammers, “I just wanted to check if you were okay. You’ve been gone a while.”

“I’m fine.” He grunts before trying to move past him.

Chan’s arm darts out to stop him but immediately retracts. He seemed to shrink into himself and it was all Changbin can do not to pull his hyung into his arms with an apology—

“—I’m sorry!”

There’s a beat where Changbin thinks the words came from him. But then he realized that it was from Chan, scratching at his elbow and biting his bottom lip in that way that always drove Changbin quietly mad.

“What for?” he murmurs in return. Because while nice, he didn’t want an apology if Chan didn’t actually know why it was needed.

“For lying to you about the song. But it wasn’t a complete lie!” He quickly added, I really don’t let people hear it. It’s just that Jisung has his way with words and I needed a second opinion.”

Changbin pursed his lips. “Why couldn’t you ask me for it?”

He watched as Chan squirmed and moved to scratch the back of his neck instead, eyes darting around everywhere but Changbin’s face. “I didn’t want you to hear it until it was ready.”

“But why not?” Changbin didn’t know why he was pressing the issue. For all he knew, the answer would just upset him.

Chan opened his mouth but nothing came out. Changbin couldn’t help but stare at the way Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the words to say. He was adorable.

“It just—” Chan sighed in frustration, “It just means a lot to me and _you_ mean a lot to me and I didn’t want to give you anything less than perfect so I kind of got stuck in my own head and started pushi—”

“— _Wait, what?_ ” Changbin burst out when his brain caught up with Chan’s rambling. “You were going to give it to _me_?”

Chan froze as if just realizing what he said. “I—I mean—it was— _yeah_ ,” he finished lamely.

Hold the fuck up. There was so much to unpack here. He literally just finished overthinking his place as Chan’s friend and now he’s hearing Chan say that the song that Changbin thought he sounded really in love in was _for him?_ Did he hit his head on the sink? He must have been gaping because he heard Chan sigh again and felt him lightly touch his elbow.

“We can talk about it later, if you want,” Chan offered with a weak smile. “Or, at least when we’re not in the doorway of the bathroom?”

Changbin huffed out a feeble laugh but nodded, moving to grip Chan’s wrist.

Something glinted on the ceiling as he moved into the hallway. When he reached to switch off the bathroom light, the remaining glow of the fairy lights lining the far wall made him realize that what caught his eye were the small baubles in the center of the mistletoe that was now….right….above them….

He quickly turned to look back at Chan, hoping that the other hadn’t noticed the distraction. But Chan was already staring at it, lips parted in surprise, “I forgot that was there.”

Chan must have caught the way Changbin froze (in panic? terror?) because he whirled to face him again. “We don’t have to!” Chan rushed to say, eyes wide and waving his arms. “I mean, I don’t mind. But—only if you want to.”

Changbin paused. Obviously he didn’t mind. The moment he registered the mistletoe above them, his thoughts turned into the Windows shutting down sound because none of this made sense. He hadn’t gotten an explanation yet. _T_ _he song was for him?_ This was getting really fucking cliché. _This shit did not happen in real life_. And yet—

“Binnie?” Changbin realized he still hadn’t answered because Chan was still in front of him, now awkwardly shifting around and moving away, “If you don’t, it’s fine. After all, we set it up; I probably should’ve known to avoid it. It’s no big deal. No one will—”

“—I want to,” Changbin blurted before he could stop himself. “Or, I mean, I don’t mind either.”

Chan stared at him with wide eyes. “Are you—sure?”

Changbin stepped forward, hand reaching for Chan’s. “It’s just a mistletoe kiss, right?”

He could feel the way Chan’s breath stuttered against him and see how his eyes flitted down as he swallowed. “Yeah. Totally. Just a mistletoe kiss.”

They closed the distance between them.

This was happening.

_This was happening._

He was kissing Chan and it was absolutely nothing like he thought. Chan was soft and warm and demanding and Changbin had to lean up slightly to reach him but he couldn't even be annoyed when Chan held him _like that_ and kept chasing his lips for more. And this was _not_ a mistletoe kiss. This was not a mistletoe kiss at _all._ Not when they broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling in that tiny space between them and Chan looked at him with an intensity that made his stomach do flips.

“That,” Changbin murmured against Chan, panting slightly, “Was not a mistletoe kiss, Chan-ssi.”

Chan smiled an uncertain smile that wobbled a bit at the corners and said, “Well, Changbin-ssi, what if I told you I would never want to _only_ give you mistletoe kisses and that’s why I wrote you a whole song?”

Changbin glanced up at him, traitorous hope unfurling in his chest— “I would have to ask if you were being serious because you still did ignore me for weeks and I’m tipsy and emotionally vulnerable right now.”

A hushed laugh escaped Chan as he smiled at him fondly. “I’ve kinda liked you for years,” he whispered, as if he was afraid the words would float away from them if he spoke any louder. He brushed his lips against Changbin’s forehead as he apologized. “I’m sorry for being a dumbass. Not wanting you to know about the song yet wasn’t a valid excuse to push you away like that”

Chan was never good at hiding how he felt, and when Changbin looked into his eyes searching for permission to let the hope fully bloom inside him in this dingy little hallway with shitty streamers and tinsel hanging around them, he conceded that alright, maybe Hyunjin hadn’t been full of shit this whole time after all.

He leaned upwards and moved to capture Chan’s lips again but right before he let them meet, “You _are_ a dumbass,” he murmured with a smile in his voice. “I’ve kinda liked you for years too.”

“I guess that makes me your dumbass now,” Chan giggled before closing the gap between them again.

Changbin wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck and pulled him close. Twisting his fingers into his hair, his eyes slipped shut and he could get lost in the comforting weight of Chan against him. He could almost ignore the gloating voice in the back of his head that sounded an annoying amount like Hyunjin and—

“Shit.”

Chan opened his eyes and looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?”

Changbin sighed and leaned his head on Chan’s chest. “I just realized that Hyunjin won their bet and now I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

He could feel the rumble of Chan’s laughter and couldn’t help the warmth seeping into his bones. _God, he really_ was _whipped, wasn’t he?_

“That’s fine,” Chan said into Changbin’s hair, rubbing small circles into his waist. “Jisung promised yesterday that he’d get his shit together tonight so you can hold that over his head in return.”

Wait a second.

Changbin pulled away with wide eyes, “But I bet that Hyunjin would crack first.”

Chan chuckled and tugged him close again, “Then I guess you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

“Now why would I do that when Minho is the bookie?” He retorts without any real bite, hands still draped around Chan’s neck.

Chan smirked, “Because he dragged me into managing the numbers for the hyunsung bets with him and I could….perhaps….be persuaded to look the other way.” His lips brushed against Changbin’s ear as he whispered the last part.

 _This little shit_ —

Changbin tsked, trying not to betray his racing heart, “We haven’t even lasted a day and I’m already learning that you only want me for my body.”

A flicker of concern flashed on Chan’s face but he must’ve seen the smile Changbin was trying (and failing) to suppress because he then grinned and darted forwards to give what was probably meant to be a quick kiss. Until Changbin started gripping at Chan’s back and Chan licked into his mouth and dug his fingers into his waist trying to bring them impossibly closer and steering them towards the wall.

It was the sound of someone very pointedly clearing their throat that jolted them apart.

Seungmin stood there like the disapproving auntie he spiritually was, with judgement in his eyes and a wine glass in his hand. “As glad as I am to have won the bet,” he said sourly, taking in their undoubtedly ruffled appearance, “Don’t fuck in our hallway.”

Changbin flushed, his hand still clutching the Chan’s shirt. This was not how he thought the others would find out and now he wants to melt into Minho’s tacky wallpaper. But Chan laughed and assured Seungmin that he had nothing to worry about.

“All fucking will happen in our own beds, Seung, don’t worry. We’ll leave exhibitionism to you and Minho.”

Changbin’s face got even hotter at that and he released his hold on Chan to punch him on the shoulder but Chan just laughed again and waggled his eyebrows at him, completely unaffected.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but Changbin didn’t miss the amusement on his face as he ushered them back into the living room where everyone had congregated by the tree and started exchanging money.

“Better bring out the binchan pool too, hyung, I caught them making out in the hallway." Seungmin called as he threw himself onto the pile of blankets and pillows they had assembled onto the floor.

"Mistletoe?" Minho asked with a manic grin that said he already knew the answer.

"Mistletoe," Chan shyly confirmed before Seungmin could, already more sheepish now that everyone's attention was on them as they all cheered in response.

Minho cackled as he reached over for the grey box on the couch. The others were spread around the room, Seungmin gradually wiggling his way between his boyfriends legs to help him count out the winning bets. Felix was taking pictures of them from his place in the corner, Jeongin was on his phone, Jisung was curled onto Hyunjin’s lap on the armchair— _Jisung was curled onto Hyunjin’s lap?_

Chan must have noticed at the same time because as they moved to sit he gestured at the two and jokingly glared at Minho, “Where’s my cut, huh?”

Jisung darted up from where he had been braiding Hyunjin’s hair, eyes wide with panic. “Wait, hyung, no—”

Minho didn’t even look up at him when he answered, “What cut? You lost.”

Chan gaped at him, “What?”

“Your two bets were that Jisung would crack first and it would happen by _mid-December_ ,” Seungmin supplied. “Jisung did not, in fact, crack first, and neither is the twenty-fourth the middle of December. Both bets were wrong, ergo, no cut."

Changbin perked up from where he was cuddling his now frozen and dismayed new-boyfriend, “Jisung didn’t crack first?”

Minho waved in his direction and Seungmin offered Changbin a satisfying stack of cash. “Congratulations on somehow guessing exactly what happened.”

When he glanced up at his best friend, Hyunjin was now hiding in a blushing Jisung’s neck but couldn’t hide the matching flush creeping up on his own face. The corner of Changbin's mouth lifted in a slow smirk at his friends' embarrassment, “You mean—”

“—Hyunjin got drunk, aggressively flirted with Jisung, almost cried from overwhelming emotion, then started kissing him in front of everyone’s fucking salads in the middle of our Christmas Eve party,” Minho continued. “Right on the nose, Binnie. Now, if my own _loving boyfriend_ could help me hand out the binchan wins so we can get all the bets over with and Felix can start his announcer voice for the presents, that would be great,” he added, sending a saccharine smile at Seungmin who had just settled himself back on Minho’s thighs after handing Changbin the money.

Seungmin groaned but complied (because he would do anything for his boyfriend even if he'd deny it). As he stood again to distribute the winnings, exaggeratedly cracking his back, Changbin couldn't help but be curious.

"What were the bets?" He asked, "Jinnie only told me that I should make a move by tonight."

"Everyone except Jisung hyung said that you would have a mistletoe moment because we know you two are a walking Hallmark movie," Jeongin piped up, a blinding grin on his face as he finally looked away from his phone to graciously accept his cut.

" _Yah!_ " Jisung whined, "Listen, it's not my fault I had more faith in Channie hyung's creativity."

Chan gasped in mock outrage and moved to swat at Jisung's legs but froze and whipped to look back at Minho. “Wait—is _that_ why you wanted to put up mistletoe?”

Minho glanced at him disinterestedly, though Changbin could the smirk he was hiding. “Maybe. It worked, didn’t it?”

As Chan turned his fake anger to his flatmate, Changbin watched Hyunjin stare at Jisung ( _his_ new-boyfriend?) with the blatant fondness he'd gotten used to seeing from them. He felt a truly ridiculous rush of pride when Hyunjin easily leaned forward to give Jisung a peck right on the tip of his nose and leave him blushing because _that's his best friend!!!_

But then that vanished the moment Hyunjin started brandishing his own stack of cash from Seungmin.

“Hyung is a very predictable panicked gay. Especially after growing up with him."

Apparently Hyunjin had also gotten the highest percentage since he'd guessed that Changbin would have some kind of emotional crisis again and retreat somewhere for peace.

"Therefore motivating the mistletoe moment,” he earnestly explained.

All of Changbin’s willpower to resist the temptation of a soulmate joke was tested.

(So was his willpower against hitting Hyunjin for being a smug bastard.)

But he will let him have this moment _if only_ because he could also gloat about calling out the inherent drama of a Hwang Hyunjin-Han Jisung relationship.

Once all the winnings were distributed and laughter was had over the various guesses, Felix revved up his voice for the gift giving, clearing his throat like an announcer.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the fourth annual Christmas Gift Exchange, title still being workshopped. The first gift we have is for — drumroll please."

They all complied, laughing and drumming on whatever surface closest to them. Changbin snorted when Chan, whose arms had been around his waist, started drumming on his chest. When he looked at him questioningly, Chan smiled innocently, "It’s a firm surface."

At the rate they were going, Changbin might develop a permanent blush.

Jeongin had become Felix's assistant for the hour, handing him the gifts from under the tree to read the card out loud and pass to the proper recipient until they each had their own little pile of presents.

Gift giving was always fun with them. Growing up, Changbin always felt pressured to put a shitton of effort in everything he gave his parents for any event (and then be disappointed but not surprised when they didn't use it). It was fun to be able to simply have fun with it now. Not to say that they _didn't_ care about what they gave each other, only that the whole point of their celebrations were to enjoy themselves and just _try_ to give something the other person would like no matter how seemingly small you thought it was. 

Ever the pragmatists, Minho and Seungmin gave him what he actually had been needing: a new hard drive and a three-pack of food print socks. They had tasteful patterns of French fries, pizza, and fried chicken — the pinnacle of fashion in his opinion. Hyunjin got him the poetry book he kept eyeing every time they went out together and passed by the bookstore. (But in Changbin's defense, it was right in the front of the display window and the writer was one of his favorites.) Jisung, the fucking memelord he was, gave a pair of those stupid pixel shades and Changbin couldn't _wait_ to wear them on campus.

Jeongin had given out new "coupons" to everyone for when they wanted a break from his teasing, which was more useful than you'd think for a bunch of mentally ill fuckers with difficulties verbalizing themselves. While Felix had given each of them a Baking Request Form Valid For 2 Uses Over 12 Months — something everyone simultaneously started yelling over because they’re all more than a little whipped for Felix’s food. And Chan….

Chan had given him his heart.

And _holy shit_ that sounded gross and cheesy and just a touch cringy but besides the obvious fact that he basically _did_ by confessing, Chan also gave him a necklace. It had been in a tiny paper bag with a red ribbon hastily tied around it and _To_ and _From_ notes scrawled along the top in cramped writing and when Changbin picked it up he genuinely thought it was empty from how it felt in his hand. 

But then he opened it and pooled at the bottom was a thin chain with a familiar silver rectangle hanging off it. Changbin took it out and he could see a detailed engraving of a heart with leaves and flowers blooming from the blood vessels. It was beautiful and elegant and he was turning it in his hand when he suddenly recognized it. He had seen Chan wear this. It would sit over his shirts and hoodies. And a foggy memory surfaced of a time when they were drinking and an intoxicated and bold Changbin had climbed onto his lap in a fit of bravery (probably why he repressed that) and asked what it meant to him. _It’s my lucky flash drive,_ he had said. His mom gave it to him on his last birthday with her and he used it to keep his _really_ special songs.

In that same breath, he realized that if this was that lucky flash drive then it was likely the same stick he saw Chan swipe from his laptop earlier. The same stick that held _that_ song. _His song._ He held it in his hand and couldn’t help the way his breathing quickened because if this was what he thought it was then it was _literally_ Chan’s heart. He fought the urge to open it and instead ran his fingers over the carvings and the edge of the cap. He caught Chan’s eye from where he had moved to assault Jeongin with kissy faces and tilted his head in question and Chan smiled. 

Chan smiled in that radiant way of his that showed his dimples and scrunched his eyes into crescents and his hair was falling into his eyes and Changbin swore he felt his heart grow two sizes because this was his trust and soul and heart laid bare and open for him to see and hear and he didn’t even realize his hands were shaking again with the weight of what this meant.

He closed his fist around the flash drive and smiled back.

Once the gifts were all opened and everyone’s appetites were sated, they all began clustering around the living room as the cats weaved around them. Seungmin was lying on Minho's lap, absently scratching Dori's head as the cat lay against his side, and didn't seem to notice the stars in Minho's eyes as he stared at him softly and ran his fingers through his hair. Jeongin and Felix were now tangled together, Felix showing off his camera roll to everyone but preening the most at every word of praise falling from their maknae's lips. And on the armchair, Hyunjin and Jisung were curled into each other, whispering and giggling to themselves so closely they appeared to have forgotten that anyone else existed. Changbin and Chan were curled in front of the sofa with a pile of blankets. Chan’s arms were loosely wrapped around him and Changbin leaned back against him, unable to resist the urge to leave little kisses on his jaw whenever Chan moved close enough for it as he listened to Felix talk about apertures and lenses.

In this moment, surrounded by these friends he called family, it was the easiest thing in the world for him to shift around, cradle Chan’s face in his hands, and ignore Jeongin’s bemoaning about PDA. They’d still have to talk everything out tomorrow, but for now Changbin was happy to suffer through his friends teasing and the inevitable new bets that would come.

“Merry Christmas, dumbass,” he said, brushing his thumb over Chan’s bottom lip.

Chan's eyes shone with mischief as he teasingly licked his thumb. But before Changbin could yell, Chan laughingly kissed him and grinned, “Merry Christmas, Changbinnie.”

(And if he and Chan are the ones that Hyunjin walks in on in the living room a few weeks later, well, Changbin’s sure someone enjoyed a win somewhere.)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this ended up being my entrance into stayo3 hi nice to meet u thank you for reading!!  
> come yell with me: [twt](https://twitter.com/routofpretty) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/routofpretty)


End file.
